It is known that diamond circular saw blades and drilling or grinding tools for building materials or natural stone materials, are formed by a steel substrate, or tool body, fixed to a rotating spindle of a sawing or drilling machine and diamond segments mounted on the periphery or at the end of this substrate by brazing or welding. The same thing applies to gang saw blades.
Fastening these segments by thermal processes such as brazing and welding necessarily involves an increase in temperature, as a result of which it is often necessary to provide interruptions in the steel substrate periphery, referred to as notches, or to modify the distortion of the substrate caused by the heating. It is well known that a situation of this kind also makes it necessary to restore sufficient tension to the substrate by hammering or roller compression so as to modify the length of the steel fibres of this substrate.
As a result of the fact that the diamond elements are brazed or welded to the substrate, there is a risk that those diamond elements or segments will be damaged during this operation necessarily involving the heating thereof.
These operations are very labour-intensive and consequently very expensive.
In addition, it is known that the cutting capacity of these tools is directly proportional to the number and dimensions of the diamond segments mounted thereon. Each requirement with respect to service life and with respect to cutting speed will necessitate a different geometry of the periphery of the substrate, thereby considerably increasing the number of substrates, or tool bodies, to be provided for the assembly of the tools, e.g. as a function of the materials to be sawn.